


Shelter From The Storm

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrible accident tests Ben's courage. Are the strength of family, friends and love enough to get him through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ever so much to my fantastic friend and beta ds_Tiff for all of help with my fics, means the world to me xxxx

 

 

Ray was awoken like something out of a fairy tale, with a kiss from his Prince Charming. That Prince Charming came in the form of one Benton Fraser. Ray smiled and opened his eyes at the brush of lips over his. He sighed dreamily, "If I close my eyes again Ben, would you kiss me again?"

 

Ben eyes sparkled down at Ray, "I might, Ray."

 

Ray closed his eyes to test that theory and it worked. Ben kissed his sleeping beauty again. Ray opened his eyes again, "Knew that would work Ben."

 

Ben caressed Ray's face, loving the feel of his morning stubble, "Morning Ray, did you sleep well?"

 

Ray lay enjoying the feel of Ben's hand on his face, "I slept very well thank you. How was your run this morning?"

 

Ben sat at the side of the bed, "It went very well thank you Ray. I got in eight miles. I also brought you a little something, can you smell it?"

 

Ray sat up and sniffed the air, "Is that what I think it is, Ben?"

 

Ben brushed his lips to Ray's, "What do you think it is Ray?"

 

Ray sniffed the air again, "Fresh hot scones from Mary's bakery."

 

Ben loved their little game they often played, "Yes Ray, I got you fresh hot scones from Mary's bakery."

 

Ray pulled Ben into another kiss, ", I knew I married ya for a reason."

 

Ben smacked his lips together, "I knew you didn't marry me for my money. It was my connections to bakeries."

 

Ray playfully smacked Ben's arm as he made his way to the kitchen to eat the fresh scones.

 

While Ray made the tea and coffee Ben had his shower. He was sweating from his run, training for the marathon that was on at the end of the year. Also he had a meeting with his superior officer this morning, which was strange as today was his day to liaise with the Chicago P.D.

 

Ray popped another piece of scone into his mouth, "Ben have you any idea what this meeting is about?"

 

Ben took a long drink of his tea, "Ray I have no idea. I am a little curious though as today is my day for liaising with you. I will be by after lunch still."

 

Ray was worried, but hid his fears, "Ben you stay strong. Don't you take any crap from her, you hear me. You want to take a can of anti freeze in case you have to spray the Ice Queen?”

 

Ben chuckled, "RAY!"

 

Ray leaned over and kissed Ben, "Come on, I'll drive ya."

 

Ray started the engine to take Ben to the Consulate, "Ben what time is Frannie calling tonight to finalise the plans for Ma Vecchio's surprise party?"

 

Ben fastened his seatbelt, "Francesca is calling at six, Ray."

 

Ray drove carefully, "And Vecchio, what time is his flight arriving tomorrow? Are we still collecting him? Is he still staying with us, Ben?"

 

Ben didn't miss the effort it took for Ray to say the name Vecchio, "Ray's flight gets in at midday and yes to both. I think we should wait until after Ma's birthday to tell him about us. What do you think Ray?"

 

Ray gripped the steering wheel, "I think you’re right Ben. We don't want to spoil Ma's birthday. As you said, he might not take it well."

 

Ray pulled up outside the Consulate, "Ben you, OK?"

 

Ben turned in his seat, "Ray I'm fine. I appreciate your patience in all this. I love you and I'm so happy to be married to you, I want Ray to know that. Then we can tell others when the time is right for both of us."

 

Ray held Ben's hand in his, "I love you Ben. Soon we'll be able to wear our rings on our fingers rather than around our necks."

 

Ben patted the ring under his uniform, "Indeed Ray, I can't wait. I’d best go in, I'll see you at lunch."

 

Ray smiled and left Ben with one last word before he left for his meeting, "Good luck with the Ice Queen, you got the can of spray?"

 

Ben threw his eyes to heaven and made his way into the Consulate.

 

Turnbull greeted him with his usual enthusiasm, "Welcome sir, Inspector Thatcher is expecting you. One moment and I'll check to see if she is ready, sir."

 

Ben took off his hat, "Thank you Turnbull."

 

Turnbull got on the phone to see if Inspector Thatcher was ready and indeed she was. Turnbull instructed Ben to go in. Ben knocked on the door and heard the call of, "Come in," from the other side. Ben entered and was not only faced by his superior officer, but Brian Waters, the new head of the RCMP.

 

Inspector Thatcher stood, "Constable Fraser, welcome. Thank you for coming. I know today is your day for working with Detective Kowalski."

 

Ben stood to attention, "That's quite alright Sir."

 

Inspector Thatcher smiled, "Very good Fraser. Fraser, you know Commissioner Waters, he is our new head of the RCMP."

 

Ben shook Brian's hand, "Welcome Sir."

 

Brian smiled shaking his hand, "At ease Constable. Will you sit down, I have some things I want to say to you and I have some news for you."

 

Ben's heart sped up, "Sir."

 

Brian motioned to the chair, "Don't worry Fraser it's not bad news. I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

 

Ben sat waiting to hear what it was that Brian had to say. A meeting like this was not normally good.

 

Brian sat in front of Ben, "First off Fraser I'm very sorry about your father. A good man like that should never have been done in like that. I want to apologise for the treatment of you by the people before me. I fought your corner very hard to change what they were doing to you, but they wouldn't listen."

 

Ben was surprised and warmed by Brian's words, "Thank you sir, I appreciate it."

 

Brian held up his hand, "Its OK. I was very happy when I got this job. Now I can right the wrongs that have been done to you. I looked at your case history both here and in Canada. From what I read I was both shocked and appalled that you have not been promoted by now. Do you realise that you should have been, at least three times by now, for what you have done in your work?"

 

Ben rubbed his eyebrow, "To be honest sir, I haven't thought about it. I didn't think it was possible, given my exile to Chicago."

 

Brian nodded, "I can see why you would think that, but I'm righting that wrong now"

 

Ben sounded surprised, "You are?"

 

Brian handed Ben a leather wallet which contained his new badge, "Fraser you have earned this. You have worked so damn hard and those assholes, if you forgive me my language, should have done this ages ago."

 

Ben took the leather wallet and opened it. Ben's mouth dropped open on seeing what his new title was. Brian and Inspector Thatcher smiled at Ben's reaction.

 

Brian's voice was soft and caring, "Congratulations Inspector Fraser."

 

Ben fought to make his voice work, "I don't understand...how?"

 

Inspector Thatcher's voice was full of pride, "Fraser, as Commissioner Waters said you earned this. I'm so proud of you."

 

Ben turned the badge over in his hand, "Thank you sir. Can I ask, how does this affect my position at the Consulate?"

 

Brian cleared his throat, "You can continue to work here. It will allow you to work more with the Chicago PD and just do your daily reports here, or you can pretty much pick where you go. You are now no longer under Inspector Thatcher's authority, you'll work side by side."

 

Ben's eyes pricked with tears, "I don't know what to say, but thank you both.”

 

Brian stood, "Inspector Fraser, it's been an honour to meet you. I have wanted to meet you for a long time now. Go now and tell your partner your good news."

 

Ben shook Brian's hand, "Thank you sir, I promise not to let you down. I think that Ray will be very pleased with the news."

 

Ben made his way out of the office clutching the badge to his chest. He saw a very anxious looking Turnbull looking at him, "Sir is everything alright?"

 

Ben smiled widely, "Yes Turnbull everything is fine. I guess you're the first to know. I was promoted to Inspector."

 

Turnbull jumped up hugging Ben, "Oh sir I'm so pleased. It's about time sir. Oh Ray will be so happy sir. I hope this doesn't mean you're leaving us?"

 

Ben was so happy, "No Turnbull I'm not leaving. I will be working with the Chicago PD more, alright."

 

Turnbull was still pumping Ben's hand as he spoke, "Very good sir, I'm so happy for you sir."

 

Ben thanked him as he left to tell Ray. Diefenbaker showed his delight by licking him all over his face. Walking down the street his heart felt lighter. Ben couldn't wait to tell Ray his wonderful news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs to my beta ds_Tiff xx

 

Ben made his way in the 2-7 smiling politely at the people who greeted him. He just wanted to get to Ray and tell his good news. Ben paused in the doorway watching Ray sitting at his desk. Ray was sitting with his glasses on studying a file. Ben thought how cute Ray looked sitting there.

 

Ray caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. Ray looked up to see his Ben standing there smiling at him. It was enough to melt the polar ice caps. It made Ray drop his file and smile broadly back.

 

Ben approached Ray's desk and leaned down, "Ray can we talk somewhere private please?"

 

Ray instantly became nervous, "What…what's wrong? Does this have something to do with your meeting this morning?"

 

Ben nodded, keeping his face unreadable, "Yes Ray."

 

Ray got up, nerves already frayed and led Ben to one of the interview rooms. Going in and closing the door behind them, Ray faced Ben, heart pounding, "Ben what happened?"

 

Ben placed his Stetson on the table, "Ray I missed you this morning. Did your morning go well?"

 

Ray waved his arms and his voice was high and tight, "Ben please, what happened?"

 

Ben managed to keep his face unreadable, "Ray, please sit down and I'll explain."

 

Ray sat, "OK Ben, now you’re killing me here, tell me."

 

Ben sat next to Ray, "Ray the meeting this morning was not just with Inspector Thatcher. Commissioner Brian Waters, the new head of the RCMP, was also there. Commissioner Waters first gave me his condolences for my father's death. Then he wanted to apologise for the treatment of me by his predecessors. I found out that it was him who fought my corner all those years. I knew someone was, but didn't know who. Now that he is in charge he wants to right the wrongs, as he put it to me. Commissioner Waters informed me that I should have been promoted a few times by now."

 

Ray was confused and rubbed his head, "What are you saying Ben?"

 

Ben took out the leather wallet which had his new badge in and handed it to Ray.

 

Ray took it, "What's this?"

 

Ben motioned for Ray to open it, "Open it Ray and you'll see."

 

Ray opened the wallet and his eyes filled with pride as he read what was on it, "You've been promoted to Inspector, Ben!"

 

Ben now smiled broadly showing how he felt, "Yes Ray. Commissioner Waters felt I should have made this rank by now."

 

Ray jumped up and hugged Ben, "Ben I am so proud of you."

 

Ray placed a small kiss behind Ben's ear while in the hug, as no one could see through the window at that angle, so it was safe.

 

Ray sat back down, still looking at Ben's new badge, "How will this affect your position at the Consulate?"

 

Ben put his hand over Ray's, "I still work at the Consulate Ray, but I'm no longer under Inspector Thatcher. We now share the responsibility of the Consulate. I get to work with more with you. If we wish, you and I can choose where I want to be transferred to."

 

Ray swallowed, "What is it you want to do?"

 

Ben tightened his grip on Ray's hand, "Ray we're not going anywhere. I love working here with you. I'm not asking you to give up your career for me and move to Canada."

 

Ray kept a hold of Ben's hand, "Ben thank you for that. You know whenever you want to go home we go. We are married Ben, it’s give and take. Ben all you do is give, so when you want to take say the word and it's Canada here we come!"

 

As they made their way back to Ray's desk, Ray whispered to Ben, "Ben we will celebrate this tonight."

 

Ben breathed into Ray's ear, "Understood." That got Ray right down to his toes.

 

For the next hour they studied the Matthews case very hard. Everything was not coming together, his counterfeiting ring was hard to pin down.

 

Lieutenant Welsh was passing Ray's desk, "Constable how did your meeting go this morning?"

 

Ray spoke without thinking, "Inspector."

 

Welsh looked at Ray, "Inspector who?"

 

Ben blushed, "Lieutenant I was promoted to Inspector this morning."

 

The look a proud father would give came over Welsh's face, "It's about time Fraser. I'm so proud of you."

 

Welsh shocked the life out of him by giving him a hug. Well a manly hug, "Your father would be very proud of you Fraser."

 

Ben's face flushed with embarrassment, "Thank you for saying so sir."

 

Welsh patted him on the back as he went to his office, "My pleasure."

 

Ben and Ray were back at the apartment. Ben was in the shower after his second run of the day. Ray was in the kitchen making the supper, waiting for Francesca to join them.

 

A knock broke Ray out of his thoughts of a wet, soaped up Ben in the shower. Ray opened the door to find a skimpily dressed Francesca, "Hi Frannie."

 

Francesca walked in looking around for Ben, "Hi Ray where is Frase?"

 

Ray closed the door and threw his eyes to heaven, "He is in the shower Frannie. Can I take your coat?"

 

Ray hung up Francesca's coat thinking, ‘When Frannie finds out we are married, Ben will end up a widow.’

 

Francesca's eyes were locked on the bathroom door, "Frannie snap out of it. Fraser took his clothes in with him."

 

Francesca was not listening. She was doing her best to develop x-ray vision to look through that door at her object of desire.

 

It didn't take long for a pink from the shower Ben to join them at the table for their supper.

 

Francesca used her best inviting voice, "Hi Benton, did you have a nice shower?"

 

Ben's face turned bright red, "It was very nice thank you."

 

Francesca picked up Ben's hand, "I heard about your promotion Benton. Congratulations! It's about time those nitwits saw sense."

 

Ray put their supper on the table, "Frannie leave the man alone. Can we get on with talking about the party?"

 

Francesca sighed, "Very well Stanley. OK guys, you still picking up my other brother Ray tomorrow and is he still staying here with you two?"

 

Ray nodded, "Ya Frannie. We are picking him up and he will be staying in Fraser's room."

 

Francesca looked between two of them, "Where will you sleep Benton?"

 

Ben sat back, "I'll be sleeping on my bedroll in Ray's room. Everything will be fine Francesca, I've done it before when my sister visited."

 

Francesca stayed for a while, going over the catering and music for the party. Leaving, questions were going around her head. Some of the looks Ben and Ray were sharing were more than just friends.

 

Ben and Ray did, in fact, get around to celebrating Ben's promotion with a night of passion. "Wow that was fantastic Ben,” said Ray.

 

Ben kissed Ray's temple, "I agree Ray, thank you."

 

Ray now lay with his head on Ben's shoulder. I think that Frannie suspects something Ben. What do you think?"

 

Ben tightened his arm around Ray, "Ray if she did we will deal with don't worry about it, we'll be fine."

 

Ray fell asleep hoping that was true, lying protected in the arms of his Prince Charming.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyk to my wonderful beta ds_Tiff xxx

 

Ray woke up the same way he had done every morning, with a kiss from his Prince Charming back from his run. Ray opened his eyes slowly, "Morning Ben."

 

Ben brushed his lips to Ray's again, "Morning Ray, did you sleep well?"

 

Ray stretched, "I slept very well. Well who wouldn't after I had wild Mountie last night."

 

Ben turned red all the way to the tips of his ears, "Ray really. We’d better get ready soon if we are to pick up Ray Vecchio".

 

Ray pulled Ben into another kiss, "Ben no problem, give me two minutes."

 

Ray jumped out of bed and got ready. Ben showered before heading for the airport. On the way, in the car, Ray asked, "Ben how are we going to play this?"

 

Ben tugged his ear, "I'm not sure. We just won't be over friendly in front of Ray until we tell him."

 

Ray tapped the steering wheel, "Ya, ya, that sounds like a plan. Did you put away the photos of us together?"

 

Ben patted Ray's thigh, "Yes Ray I did."

 

Ray continued to drive, "Good, good. What about the wedding album, you hide that?"

 

Ben again patted Ray's thigh, "Yes Ray, it's in the closet, safe and sound, don't worry."

 

Ray parked up the car and they made their way into the arrivals terminal to wait for Ray Vecchio to arrive.Ray noticed Ben twitching nervously, "You alright Ben?"

 

Ben stood with his hands behind his back, "I'm fine Ray."

 

Ray playfully bumped Ben's shoulder, "You nervous about seeing Vecchio?"

 

Ben smiled sideways at Ray, "Perhaps a trifle yes Ray. I haven't seen Ray Vecchio properly for three years. Well only very briefly last year, if you remember?"

 

Ray watch the board announcing the arrivals, "Ya I remember Ben. It was our first night of being married properly."

 

Ben's face showed that he did indeed remember, "Indeed it was Ray. I'm still very appreciative of your patience with that Ray. I'm so very glad that you understood."

 

Ray bit his lip, "Ya well I love you Ben. If I love you it means I can wait Ben. It was worth the wait wasn't it?"

 

Ben's hot breath ghosted Ray's ear, "Indeed it was Ray."

 

Ray could feel his arousal growing, which was not good in the middle of a crowed airport. Ben smiled smugly knowing what he had done. Ray mouthed with his face flushed, "You’re going pay buddy."

 

Passengers started making their way , pushing their luggage on the trolleys that carried them. Ben watched anxiously for Ray Vecchio to come through. It didn't take long and there he was carrying only one bag, looking sunned from the Florida sunshine.

 

Ray Vecchio's face broke into a huge smile on seeing Fraser standing there all dressed in his red serge. Ray Vecchio took Fraser in his arms, "Benny so good to see you."

 

Ben tightened the hug, "It's good to see you to Ray. It's been far too long."

 

Vecchio stood back and shook Kowalski's hand, "Kowalski."

 

Ray Kowalski gave a strong hand shake, "Vecchio."

 

Ben shook his head hoping someday they would actually get along.

 

Travelling back in the car Vecchio chatted like crazy. Vecchio watched Ben the rear view mirror as he spoke, "Benny how is life at the Consulate? Is the Dragon Lady giving you hell or what Benny?"

 

Ben chuckled, "Ray, Inspector Thatcher treated me fine when she was my superior officer."

 

Vecchio turned to look at Ben, "What do you mean ‘was’ your superior officer Benny? Did you get a new one?"

 

Ben rubbed his brow, "No Ray, Inspector Thatcher still works there."

 

Vecchio frowned, Benny as usual was speaking in code, "Then what's up?"

 

Ben smiled, "Ray I was promoted to Inspector yesterday."

 

Vecchio's face lit up, "Benny that's fantastic. It's about time. How did it happen?"

 

Ben relaxed into the seat, "The new head of the RCMP felt I should have made Inspector by now, so he made it possible."

 

Vecchio couldn't help show his delight on his face, "Benny I'm really, really happy for you."

 

They all made it back to the apartment in one piece and Vecchio put his bag on what he was told was Fraser's bed. Vecchio looked around, "Benny you sure it's OK I stay here? Where will you sleep?"

 

Ben came into the room, "We are sure Ray. I'll sleep on my bedroll in Ray's room. I've done it before when my sister visited..

 

Vecchio sat on the bed, "Thanks Benny. Ma sure will be surprised won't she?"

 

Ben put his hand on Ray's shoulder, "Your mother will be delighted to see you Ray."

 

Ben and Ray Kowalski had to go into work for an hour or so. Before they did they all sat and had a bit to eat with Vecchio. Ben and Ray Kowalski asked before leaving, "Will you be OK for a while? Sorry about having to go in to work."

 

Vecchio waved a hand, "Don't worry I'll be fine. I might get some sleep while you're out."

 

Happy with the knowledge that Vecchio would be fine they headed to work.

 

Vecchio plodded around the apartment. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on what. Vecchio decided to write a speech for his mother so went looking for a pen and paper. Vecchio opened various drawers and then he looked in the closet and came across a photo album. What was inside shocked him to the core.

 

The photos showed lots of people he didn't know, but there was lots of just Ben and Ray Kowalski together in very intimate poses. Written underneath one with the two of them was, 'On our wedding day'. 

 

Vecchio shouted into the air, "What the fuck!" Seething with anger and confusion he sat at the kitchen table with the album in front of him, waiting for Ben and Ray to come home.

 

Sometime that evening Ben and Ray arrived home. Coming through the front door they came face to face with a very angry looking Ray Vecchio. Vecchio pushed the photo album towards them, "Do you want to explain what the fuck this is about?"

 

Ben and Ray Kowalski in unison said, "Oh dear."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs and thanks to my beta ds_Tiff

 

Ray Vecchio sat at the table tapping his fingers, "Well I'm waiting, what the fuck is this?"

 

Ben kept his voice as steady as possible, "Where did you find that Ray?"

 

Vecchio turned his glare on Ben, "I found it in the closet Benny. I found it when I was looking for a pen and paper to write a speech for Ma."

 

Vecchio now turned his anger on Kowalski, "What the hell did you do to him Kowalski? Benny was fine before I left."

 

Ray Kowalski took off his coat, "First of all Vecchio I did nothing to Ben. Ben is fine thank you very much. But you’re right, you do deserve an explanation. We were going to tell you after your mother's party anyway."

 

Ben now joined them at the table and began, "Ray I'm so very sorry that you found out like that. Ray and I were married and also had a binding ceremony two years ago now."

 

Vecchio's anger now flared up, "You married two years ago? You married him while he was using my name, MY NAME! Were you fucking him as well huh Benny?"

 

Ben flinched at the venomousness of Ray Vecchio's words and tone. Ray Kowalski knew that Ben had to answer himself for his own peace of mind.

 

Ben couldn't hide the hurt that passed over his eyes, "Yes Ray we were married while Ray was using your name. Ray was always Ray Kowalski to me, never Ray Vecchio. Our sexual relationship did not start until you were home safe and sound. I know you may not believe me but it is true."

 

Vecchio sat back with a disbelieving look on his face, "You really want me to believe that Benny? That you dated and were married for a year before you had sex, is that what you are telling me?"

 

Ben took his Ray's hand in his, "Yes Ray that is what we are telling you."

 

Ray Kowalski took over now, "Vecchio, do you honestly think that Ben or I would endanger your life like that for sex? There is more to a marriage than that. If you really think that Ben would do that to you then you must not think him a very good friend."

 

Vecchio just sat there and stared at them both. Suddenly standing and grabbing his coat, he said, "I got to get out of here before I get sick. Don't wait up." He left, slamming the door.

 

Ben and Ray still sat hand in hand, "Ben you OK?" asked Ray.

 

Ben sighed heavily, "I'm fine Ray. I'm sure Ray will come around in time."

 

Ray hoped that would be true because Ben treasured his friendship with Vecchio.

 

Ray Vecchio didn't come home until nearly six in the morning, stinking of booze, just as Ben was leaving for his run. Vecchio did not talk to him, he just went straight into the bedroom and shut the door in his face.

 

Ben met up with his Ray in town later that day to start picking up the party decorations for Ma Vecchio’s birthday party. Ben and Ray stood outside the jewellery shop where they had ordered a watch for Ma Vecchio to be engraved, "Ben why don't you pick up the watch and I'll run across the road and pick up the decorations we ordered,” said Ray.

 

Ben's eyes sparkled when he looked at Ray, "That would be fine Ray."

 

Ray was just at the other side of the road when he heard an almighty crash. Ray looked and to his absolute horror, where his Ben had been standing in front of the window, now there was a car. The car was almost all the way in the shop window. The glass was everywhere, people were screaming and smoke was coming from the engine of the car.

 

Ray's heart was pounding out of his chest as he raced across the road looking around wildly for Ben, but Ben was nowhere in sight.

 

Ray got the attention of one of the women, "Ma'm did you see a good looking tall man standing here?"

 

The woman talked through her sobs, "H…he pushed me out of the way. H…he got g…got hit by the car. Oh my god he is he…?"

 

Ray looked at the tangled mess of the car and hoped and prayed that his Ben survived it. Ray went over to the driver of the car and could smell the booze before he even got to him. Ray ordered the security guard who came to help to not let him out of his sight. Ray made his way into the shop to see his Ben nearly all the way pinned under the car. Only from his chest up was visible.

 

Ray dropped to his knees caressing Ben's face, "Ben, Ben, god Ben don't you move OK. Can you hear me Ben?"

 

Ben's eyes opened and looked pained, "Ray…Ray what happened?"

 

Ray tried to keep his emotions in check, "Ben you were hit by a car. Help is on the way. They are going to get you out. Where do you feel the pain Ben?"

 

Ben groaned in pain, "My chest hurts Ray and the car is crushing my legs Ray and it's so very cold."

 

Ray took off his coat and put it over Ben, "There you go, is that any better Ben?"

 

Ray heard a familiar voice behind him, "Ray what happened"? Ray turned to see Detective Huey. 

 

"Drunk driver lost control and hit Ben," Ray explained.

 

Before Huey could reply the paramedics came in and took over. Ray had to move back to let them work as there was not much room. The female paramedic spoke softly, "Hi sir we are going to look after you. My name is Jane and that is Colin. Stay still and we'll see about getting you out of here, alright. Can you tell me your name?"

 

Ben croaked out, "Ben, my name is Ben."

 

Jane smiled, "OK Ben, try and stay calm."

 

Colin shone his flash light under the car and visibly paled.

 

Ray saw this, "What's wrong?"

 

Huey pulled Ray back, “Let them work Ray, they will help Fraser."

 

Colin whispered to Jane, "The right leg is already severed. The left is hanging on, but too badly damaged to save. If we want to get him out alive it has to go."

 

The paramedics hated these calls. These were the ones that changed people's lives and the kind that stuck with you when you go home at the end of the day. Jane turned to Ray, "Sir what are you to Ben?"

 

Ray was shaking, "I'm his husband, what's happening? Please, is Ben going to be OK?"

 

Jane sat him in a chair, "I'm sorry sir we have to move fast. I don't mean to sound like I'm rushing, but Ben's right leg has already been severed and in order to get Ben out alive we have to take the left, it's too badly damaged to save as it is."

 

Ray let out and unearthly cry of pain at the same time as Ben, "OH GOD NOOO!"

 

Colin had explained it to Ben, "I'm so very sorry Ben, but we have to move fast."

 

Ben remained not talking, he was in too much shock to speak, just let out cries of anguish.

 

Huey grabbed Ray before he fell off the chair, "Ray what's wrong? What are they doing to Fraser?"

 

Ray's voice was shaky, "J...Jack, B…Ben, h…he lost his legs. They are cutting off his legs. His right is already gone. Jack what are we going to do? Oh god Ben just got promoted. Everything was finally going right for him."

 

Ray watched as if it was a movie going on in front of him. The paramedic's going under the car and knowing what was going on almost killed him. Ray watched helplessly as tears and cries of pain came from Ben. Ray moved as if it was someone else's legs carrying him as Ben was put into the ambulance. Ray left a shocked Huey to deal with the aftermath.

 

In the ambulance Ray held Ben's hand as if it was a lifeline. Everything was a blur, voices, sounds and people were not a blip on the radar to him.

 

Before Ben was whisked off to surgery Ben had a chance to talk to Ray, "Ray I love you, my Sleeping Beauty."

 

Ray kissed Ben as if it was going to be the last time, "I love you my Prince Charming."

 

Ray watched as Ben disappeared through the doors. Now Ray collapsed to the ground, pain and fear taking over. Ray came around sometime later, "Hi Sir, you’re back with us."

 

Ray frantically looked around him, "Ben? Where is Ben?"

 

The nurse calmed him down, "Ben is still in surgery. Is there anyone I can call for you, or would you like me to bring you the portable phone?"

 

Ray nodded and choked out, "Please." The nurse brought Ray the phone, "Thank you,” he said. He picked up the phone and dialled. 

 

The phone was answered on the third ring, "Vecchio."

 

Ray Kowalski's voice was strained, "Vecchio I know you probably hate us right now, but there has been an accident. You need to get to County and fast."

 

Vecchio was frantic, "Kowalski is that you? Is it Benny? How badly is he hurt?"

 

Ray Kowalski pinched the bridge of his nose, "Vecchio I don't want to tell you over the phone. Just get down here. I'm in the ER for now, but I'll be in a private waiting room by the time you arrive."

 

Vecchio sighed, "I'll be there as fast as I can."

 

Ray Kowalski hung up and let his head fall back, "Oh god Ben, please be alright." Ray let the tears fall freely now.

 

Vecchio raced to the hospital, frantic to what could possibly have happened. Vecchio prayed that his last conversation with Benny was not going to be him shouting at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta ds_Tiff for all your help

 

Ray Vecchio raced into the hospital and headed straight to the reception desk, "Sorry ma'am I'm looking for my friend he was just brought in. His name is Benton Fraser and his partner is Ray Kowalski."

 

The receptionist smiled up at him, "Sir, are you family?"

 

Vecchio was frantic, "Look ma'am, Fraser has no family here in Chicago I'm the closet thing, please."

 

The receptionist spoke calmly, "OK Sir, Mr Fraser is still in surgery. Mr Kowalski is in the private waiting room just there sir, if you'd like to go in."

 

Vecchio made his way into the waiting room. He found Ray Kowalski alone looking like death. Vecchio spoke first as Kowalski hadn't heard him enter, "Kowalski."

 

Kowalski lifted his head to show his tear stained face. His eyes almost swollen shut from crying.

 

Vecchio sat down next to him, "Kowalski what the hell happened? Why is Benny in surgery?"

 

Kowalski looked Vecchio in the eyes and the pain he was feeling clearly showed in them, "We were picking up a watch we were having engraved for yer Ma as a present. While Ben was picking that up I went across the road to pick up the decorations. That is when a car went out of control and hit Ben, pushing him through the window of the shop and trapping him underneath the car. The paramedics came fast. They looked under the car they, they s…saw that his r…right l…leg had already been severed. Then they said his other leg was hanging on and too damaged to save. In order to get Ben out alive they had to take it. Ben lost his fucking legs over a drunk driver. What the hell are we going to do? How am I going to help him Vecchio? Everything was finally going right for him."

 

Vecchio sat frozen not believing what he just heard. Tears filled his eyes, "Oh god Kowalski. Was Fraser aware of what they were doing to him?"

 

Kowalski nodded with his head in his hands, "Ya, ya he was. Ben was just screaming and screaming."

 

Vecchio didn't know what to do or say but a doctor interrupted them. The doctor stepped in, "Mr Kowalski?"

 

Kowalski jumped up, "Ya that's me, is it Ben? Is he OK, please?"

 

The doctor sat down "Mr Kowalski, Mr Fraser is still in surgery and it's coming along very well. I just came in to see if you wanted that sedative now.”

 

Kowalski wiped away his tears, "No, no I want a clear head for when Ben gets out."

 

The doctor smiled, "Very well Mr Kowalski. If you change your mind just let the nurse know."

 

Kowalski's voice was low, "Thank you." The doctor left leaving them alone.

 

Kowalski was up now and pacing, talking frantically, "OK I'm going to have to buy a modified house, get a wheelchair and modify the car. I'm going to have to leave my job and get a new one so I can be there for Ben."

 

Vecchio tried to get his attention, "Kowalski, Kowalski, calm down. Did anyone contact his sister, Welsh or Inspector Thatcher?"

 

Kowalski stalled in his step, "Oh shit I didn't. Oh god I don't think I could phone them, I barely managed to ring you."

 

To Kowalski's surprise Vecchio put his arm around him and sat him down, "Calm down Kowalski. I know I blew up on ya yesterday and I'm sorry about that. It will just take time to get used to the idea of you two together. Benny is going to need us both to get through this. I'll contact them OK. Do you want me to fetch the doctor for that sedative?"

 

Kowalski shook his head, "No, no thanks Vecchio. Ben was so afraid of losing your friendship."

 

Vecchio sighed, "That's never gonna happen Kowalski."

 

Vecchio patted Kowalski's back and left to make the phone calls. Vecchio picked up the phone and dialled, "Welsh," came the voice.

 

Vecchio sighed deeply, "Hi sir, Vecchio here."

 

Welsh's voice was as gruff as usual, "Vecchio what's wrong, you sound funny?"

 

Vecchio half laughed, "You could say that sir. Fraser was hit by a car and driven through the window of the shop he was standing in front of. Sir, Fraser lost both his legs. He is in surgery now."

 

Welsh gasped in horror, "What do you mean he lost both his legs? Was Kowalski with him? Oh god he is the call Huey went out on, I haven't heard back from him yet?"

 

Vecchio rubbed his head, "Yes sir he was with him, but he is in shock at the moment. Fraser's right leg was severed in the accident and the other had to be taken in order to get him out alive. Could you contact Inspector Thatcher and his sister please? Make sure Huey gets that driver for it."

 

Welsh couldn't hide the pain he felt in his voice, "No problem Vecchio. You look after Kowalski, he may act tough, but really he is very sensitive. How are you holding up?"

 

Vecchio shifted his feet, "I'm fine sir. I'll take care of him. I must get back to Kowalski. I'll talk to you later, bye sir."

 

Welsh sighed heavily, "Bye."

 

Vecchio entered the waiting room to see the doctor giving Kowalski a sedative. Vecchio asked frowning, "What's going on, did something happen?"

 

The nurse took Vecchio by the arm, "Mr Kowalski was having a panic attack. So we felt it best we give him something to calm him down. Mr Fraser is now in Intensive Care. He came through the surgery very well."

 

Vecchio rubbed his hand over his face, "Thank god. How long before we can see him?"

 

The doctor came over, "You can see Mr Fraser for a few minutes. Then I'm afraid you're going to have to go home. Mr Kowalski will need to sleep once the sedative hits, is there someone that can watch him?"

 

Vecchio nodded, "Yes I can watch him. I'm staying with them for a while."

 

The doctor patted his shoulder, "Very good, OK you can go up now and see Mr Fraser. Then take Mr Kowalski home."

 

Vecchio took Kowalski by the arm and led him to Fraser’s room. Kowalski agreed reluctantly he would go home so he could be there for Ben.

 

Vecchio stalled outside the hospital room door, "Do you want to go in on your own?"

 

Kowalski shook his head, "No you can come in, I don't think I could stand up. That sedative is starting to kick in."

 

Vecchio led Kowalski into the room to see Ben lying on the bed. Ben's body was frail looking, with machines and wires coming out of everywhere. A cage was placed over his legs to protect his wounds from being touched by the blanket.

 

Kowalski took Ben's hand in his and held it to his heart. He saw that they had put back on his wedding ring round his neck so he took it off and put it on his ring finger. Ray kissed the ring, "Now Ben, that's where it should be. Vecchio is here. He is going to make sure we’re OK. You get better now and get home OK. I love you Ben." Ray gently kissed Ben's lips as his tears flowed.

 

Vecchio now spoke softly, "Hi Benny, I'm sorry for how I acted. It was just a shock, I know you love each other I'm sorry. You get yourself home and don't worry, I'll look after Kowalski until you come home."

 

The nurse came in and told them they had to leave. Vecchio took Kowalski home, keeping his promise to look after him, not wanting to let Benny down.

 

Vecchio got Kowalski home and put him into bed. Diefenbaker instantly jumped up on the bed and put his head on his legs, watching over his pack mate. 

 

Vecchio patted Diefenbaker's head, "Look after him Dief. Don't worry, we will all look after Benny.” Diefenbaker whined in response.

 

Vecchio went out to the sitting room and sat heavily on the couch. Picking up his phone he dialled the number, the call was answered right away, "Blazing Lanes Bowling , Stella speaking."

 

Vecchio smiled on hearing his wife's voice, "Hi Stella."

 

Stella immediately became concerned at the tone in his voice, "Ray what's wrong, did something happen?"

 

Vecchio stifled a sob, "Oh Stella, it’s Benny. He was in an accident and he lost both his legs Stella!"

 

Stella gasped, "Oh my god Ray. When did this happen? Was Ray with him?"

 

Vecchio now let his tears flow, "Ya Stella he was, since they are married now. The accident only happened a few hours ago."

 

Stella's voice was sincere, "What do you mean they are married? Since when? Ray how are they coping?"

 

Vecchio had his head in his hand, "Two years Stella, they’ve been married two years. They wanted to tell me before they told anyone else. Benny is in intensive care at the moment. The doctor had to give Kowalski a sedative because he was having a panic attack so I brought him home. He is sleeping now with Diefenbaker so it looks like my trip will be longer than we thought. Stella you should contact Alex to come in and cover, OK?"

 

Stella shed a tear for the pain her husband's voice, "Well I know Ray Kowalski and he would not have married Fraser if he didn't love him. You don't have to worry about him not being looked after. Ray, you stay as long as you need to, do you want me to come up?"

 

Vecchio sighed deeply, "Kowalski is a great man I know. He looked after my family very well. I know Benny, he would not have given his heart to anyone just like that after Victoria. I just hope nothing else happens, my last conversation with him was me being angry at finding out they married while Kowalski was me. I'm OK with it now, Benny deserves happiness. Stella, you stay down there because I don't know how long I'll be here."

 

Stella could almost see the tired worried face on the phone, "OK Ray, you look after yourself. Please give Fraser and Ray my best."

 

Vecchio rubbed his hand over his head, "I will Stella, take care. I love you."

 

Stella smiled, "Love you too, take care Ray." Both hung up the phone feeling the weight of the pain and what was to come resting on their chests.

 

Vecchio now dialled another number, "Hi Ma, it's me Ray."

 

Ma Vecchio squealed with delight on hearing her son's voice, "Oh Raymondo, how are you my dear?"

 

Vecchio smiled at his mother's voice, "Ma I'm fine, I'm here in Chicago. Can you sit down Ma, I have some bad news for you. Is Frannie there and the others?"

 

Ma Vecchio sat down, panic setting in, "They are caro, right next to me. You're on that new loud speaker thing. What's wrong, did something happen?"

 

Vecchio braced himself, "Are the kids out of the room?"

 

Frannie answered, "Ray they are at a neighbours’, playing. What's wrong Ray, you sound terrible?"

 

Vecchio knew this was going to hurt them deeply, "It's Benny, he was in an accident. He is alive but I'm afraid in the accident he lost both his legs. Kowalski was with them, he wasn't hurt, but they had to give him a sedative for the panic attack. Did you know that they’ve been married for two years now?"

 

The cries of despair rang out and the sounds of their crying were almost too much for Ray to bear.

 

Frannie sobbed heavily, "Poor Frase, just when everything was coming together for him. I thought they were together alright, but I didn't know they were married. Ray is very good to him Ray, you don't have to worry about him there."

 

Vecchio tried to sound calm, "I'm sorry Frannie I know how you felt about him."

 

Frannie sobbed, "Ray I never had a chance. Not if you could have seen them together. I'm OK with it. Is there someone with Frase at the hospital?"

 

Vecchio choked out, "The nurses are Frannie, we weren't allowed to stay."

 

Ma Vecchio found her voice through her tears, "I'll pray for him caro. We'll be there for them both. Keep us updated and we'll go see him when we are allowed."

 

Vecchio heard cries from the bedroom, "Look I have to go, Kowalski is walking up. I'll ring again tomorrow.” Hanging up, Vecchio made his way into the bedroom. 

 

Vecchio saw that Kowalski was clutching one of Ben's shirts and sobbing his heart out, "Oh Ben, Ben I'm sorry I couldn't help you. Dear god let me be strong enough for him."

 

Diefenbaker moved close to him as if his presence would take some of the pain away. Vecchio moved to the side of the bed, "Kowalski?”

 

Kowalski looked up, his eyes swollen from crying, "I'm sorry, did I wake you? Is there news? Is it Ben? Oh god did something happen to Ben?"

 

Vecchio put his hand on his shoulder to calm him, "No, no news Kowalski. I just came in to see if you were OK. I heard you and thought you needed help."

 

Kowalski wiped his eyes, "Ray what am I going to do? How am I going to help Ben through this?"

 

The fact that Ray used his first name showed Ray Vecchio the pain he was feeling, "You're not alone. I'll stay as long you need me. Do you want me to contact your parents and your brother for you?"

 

Kowalski put his head back on the pillow absent mindedly rubbing Diefenbaker's head, "I'm sure they'd want to know about Ben. I'm not sure I am strong enough to tell my mum and dad about our relationship?"

 

Vecchio sat on the edge of the bed, "You’re going to need them around them you. You only tell them what they need to know, the rest will follow OK. I told Ma, Frannie and the others, I'm sorry it just came out, I was upset. They seemed to have guessed ye were more than friends anyway. They send their love and prayers."

 

Kowalski kept rubbing Dief's head, "That's OK, thank you for doing that. Do you think that Ben will get through this? I don't think he can be a Mountie anymore only a desk job maybe, but that will just kill him."

 

Vecchio knew Kowalski was right "Benny will be strong with you at his side. Maybe he could teach other Mounties how to be the perfect Mountie?"

 

Kowalski smiled, "Ya he could to that. He'd have to move back to Canada to do that though."

 

Vecchio nodded, "Would that bother you, if you had to move to Canada?"

 

Kowalski locked eyes with Vecchio, "Not in the least. I take my vows and my love for Ben very seriously."

 

Kowalski drifted off to sleep and Vecchio watched over him for a while to make sure that was OK before heading to bed himself. Kowalski woke a few times calling out to Ben then remembering what had happened, which made him cry all over again.

 

Meanwhile at the hospital the nurses were taking really good care of Ben to make sure that he was as comfortable as possible. Ben was kept sedated to make his recovery easier.

 

The next morning, both Rays sat at the breakfast table drinking their coffee. Kowalski's hand held his hot mug, "Thank you for last night Vecchio. Sorry for crying like a little kid."

 

Vecchio sipped his tea, "No problem, you needed to let that out. I rang your parents, they said they'll get here as soon as they can."

 

Kowalski just nodded, all that was on his mind was Ben, "Thanks."

 

They went into silence as they left for the hospital, just wanting to see Ben. Kowalski stepped into Ben's room to see an empty bed. Kowalski's heart just about stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta ds_Tiff for all your help

 

Kowalski started panicking, gazing at the empty bed. Vecchio came up behind him and felt the same. He could hear Kowalski ask over and over, "Ben, where's Ben? Did something happen? Oh god, did it?"

 

A nurse came over to see what was wrong, "Sir, are you Mr Kowalski?"

 

Kowalski starred back at her with fear in his eyes,"Ya, is it Ben? Did something happen?"

 

The nurse patted his arm, "Mr Kowalski, Mr Fraser was moved to a ward. I'm sorry no one contacted you, sorry for frightening you."

 

Kowalski sagged into the chair that was behind him, "Thank god, when I saw the empty bed, I thought, I thought…you know."

 

Vecchio put his hand on his shoulder and asked the nurse, "Can you tell us what ward he was moved to please?"

 

The nurse smiled a kind smile, "Of course, Mr Fraser was moved to the first floor, Room 7. Again I'm so sorry. I thought someone rang you. You'll be happy to know that Mr Fraser had a very good night last night."

 

Kowalski was in too much shock to speak anymore, so Vecchio did it for him, "Thank you, I'll just take him down there now."

 

The nurse watched them leave. Then she went looking for the person who was meant to contact them give to them a piece of her mind.

 

As they got to Ben's room they both paused outside the door. Vecchio asked, "Do you want to go in on your own?"

 

Kowalski looked blankly at the door, "Ya if you don't mind, just for a few minutes."

 

Vecchio squeezed his shoulder, "No problem. You are, after all, Benny's husband Kowalski. You call me when you're ready.”

 

Kowalski half smiled, "Thanks Vecchio, I will."

 

Kowalski made his way into Ben's room. He saw Ben lying there, he looked like something out of a horror movie, wires and machines everywhere. Ray couldn't help looking at the blanket that covered Ben's body, knowing what the damage was underneath. Ray took Ben's hand in his and felt it tighten right away.

 

Ben whispered, "Ray."

 

Ray's tears flowed faster at the sound of Ben's voice, "Ben I'm here my love, I'm here."

 

Ben's eyes looked so lost and filled with pain. Ben choked out, "Oh Ray," and then he started to cry his heart out.

 

Ray held Ben as best as he could to let him cry it out, "Let it out Ben, we can get through this." Ray felt new tears sting his eyes.

 

Ben finally quietened his tears, "I'm sorry Ray. I can still feel them you know, my legs. I can still feel them, are they really gone?"

 

Ray dropped his head, "I'm sorry Ben."

 

Ben tears came again in heart wrenching sobs.

 

Ray held Ben's hand to his heart, "Vecchio is here. Do you want to talk to him? He said that he was sorry for blowing up. He has been looking after me all night."

 

Ben's eyes looked as if there was nothing left behind them, "I'll talk to him, but no one else, I do not want anyone else please. No visitors. I just don't want people to see me."

 

Ray bent down and kissed Ben, "OK Ben, whatever you want is fine. You call the shots and say when you're ready OK."

 

Ray went out and got Vecchio, "Ben said he'll talk to you. He doesn't want any other visitors."

 

Vecchio made his way in, followed by Ray. Vecchio gasped inwardly at the sight of Ben. He had to push down the rising panic that was setting in. Ben would not meet his eyes.

 

Vecchio spoke softly, "Hi Benny, I'm sorry for what I said before. It was just a shock you know. It was totally uncalled for what I said. Just so you know, I'll stay for as long as ye need me. I'll look after Kowalski for you while you're in hospital."

 

Ben's voice was like a whisper, "Yes it was Ray, you had no right to say what you said. I do accept your apology. Ray, I could be in here months. What about your new life in Florida?"

 

Vecchio grabbed the railing at the side of the bed, "Benny you're far more important than a bowling alley. I told you I'll stay for as long as you both need me. Stella knows and understands OK, so don't worry."

 

Ben's eyes were getting heavy, "Look I'll go leave you sleep. I'll walk Dief for you,” said Vecchio, “Will you be OK Kowalski? Do you need anything before I go?"

 

Ray showed his thanks in his face, "I'm good, thanks Vecchio."

 

Just after Vecchio left Ray settled into the chair and watched Ben sleep. Ray's attention was gotten when the doctor came into the room. The doctor came over and checked Ben's chart. The doctor introduced himself, "Hi I'm Dr O'Mara, I'm looking after Mr Fraser. You must be his husband Mr Kowalski."

 

Ray shook his hand, "Hi Doctor, call me Ray please. How is he doing?"

 

Dr O'Mara took Ray to a side room, "Ray as you know Mr Fraser’s injuries were very severe. He will be in hospital for several weeks. Then he will have to use a wheelchair for a while until he is strong enough and healed enough to be fitted for prosthetics. I've already explained this to him. He wanted you to know as soon as possible."

 

Ray felt his body shake, "Doctor, will Ben still be able to be a Mountie?"

 

Dr O'Mara sighed, "No I'm afraid not, well not a field one. Mr Fraser could still serve from behind a desk, or teach, but in the field, no, I'm afraid not."

 

Ray swallowed hard, "I thought so. It's just Ben…everything was finally going right for him you know. We are so happy and now…god this is just not fucking fair."

 

Dr O'Mara nodded, "I agree Ray. Look, head back to Mr Fraser and I'll check on you later."

 

Ray stood, "Thank you doctor."

 

Ray made his way back in and found Ben staring out the window from his bed. He stopped at the doorway, "Ben?"

 

Ben turned his head and there was a little light in his eyes on seeing his Ray, "Ray."

 

Ray moved to his side, "Ben I just had a chat with the doctor so I'm up to speed now."

 

Ben took Ray's hand and pressed over his heart, "I'll be OK Ray. It will take time, but I have you so I know I'll get through anything."

 

Ray's tears fell once more, "Oh Ben, I love you so much. I hope I'm enough for you?"

 

Ben closed his eyes, "You are Ray, more than enough." Ben fell back to sleep still hold Ray's hand to his heart.

 

Ray stood looking down at their clasped hands thinking, 'Ben is just too calm about all this. He is going to snap. I'm not leaving his side, so I can be here for him when he does, so I can hold him close and keep him safe’.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tyk to my beta ds_Tiff for everything

 

Ray Kowalski was just heading back to Ben's room with a nice cup of tea for him when he saw his parents standing at the nurse's station. The nurse caught sight of him and pointed him out to his Mum and Dad.

 

Mrs Kowalski ran to her son. She saw that he had lost so much weight and had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Mrs Kowalski embraced her son, "Stanley, oh Stanley you look terrible. Are you not eating, or sleeping my dear, how is your friend Constable Fraser?"

 

Ray put the tea down and cried in her arms. Mrs Kowalski stole a glance at her husband with a look that said, 'Help your son'.

 

Mrs Kowalski pulled back and wiped his eyes, "Stanley dear, why don't we sit down and you can tell us what happened?"

 

Ray nodded, "OK Mum, I'll just give Ben his tea first. Why don't you wait in the visitor's room for me?"

 

Mrs Kowalski gave a worried smile, "OK dear, we'll be waiting for you."

 

Ray handed Ben his tea, "Ben, Mum and Dad are here. Is it OK that I tell them about us?"

 

Ben held the cup tight, "Ray that would be fine, but Ray, I don't want any visitors."

 

Ray bit his lip, "Ben they came all the way from Arizona, could you at least see my Mum?"

 

Ben sighed deeply, "OK Ray, but just your mother, for a few minutes. After that I want no more, I don't want people to see me."

 

Ray ran his fingers through Ben's hair, "OK Ben."

 

Ray went into the visitor's room to find that they had it all to themselves which he was thankful for. Mr Kowalski spotted the ring on Ray's finger, "Raymond is that a wedding ring?"

 

Ray had forgotten that he had it on and looked down at it. Ray answered in a weary voice, "Ya Dad, I'm married again."

 

Both his parents gasped. Mrs Kowalski took Ray's hand in her hand, "Stanley why didn't you tell us that you were getting married again, who is she?"

 

A smile tugged on Ray's lips, "It's not a she Mum. You're not going to like it, you'll probably go back to Arizona once I tell you. To be honest I don't care, I'm in love and I'm loved like you wouldn't believe, even more than with Stella. I married Ben two years ago now. Now my husband is lying there with his world falling down around him. I don't know how on this earth I'm going to help him?"

 

Ray's parents went into a dead silence. Ray's mother never let go of his hand, in fact she held him tighter.

 

Mr Kowalski looked disgusted at his son, "Raymond since when are you queer huh? How could you do this? You were married to a woman before, what happened? Come on Barbara, we are leaving, I'm not staying here with him."

 

Ray's eyes pleaded with his mother not to leave him again, "Please don't go, not again. I don't think I could take anymore, please!"

 

Mrs Kowalski looked her son and stroked his cheek to wipe away his tears, "Stanley I'm not going anywhere. Damian you go if you want to, I am not letting you take me from my son again. If my son loved someone enough to marry them, I don't care if it is a woman or a man, just as long as that person loves my son and treats him like he should be treated."

 

Mr Kowalski was stunned, she had never spoken to him like that before. "You mean you'd leave me over this! You'd choose that faggot over your own husband?"

 

Mrs Kowalski put her arm around her son, "Yes Damian, I let too many years slip by and I will not do it again. So unless you can accept it, then yes you will not have a wife anymore."

 

Ray's voice was panicked, "Mum you can't do that. I'm not worth it Mum!"

 

Mr Kowalski stormed off, but not before saying, "Barbra you've made your choice, Raymond you're no son of mine."

 

As soon as Damian Kowalski left the room he regretted every word that he had said. How could he have said that to his son? How could he have called him queer and…oh god, a faggot. He didn't really think those kind of thoughts. He couldn't get the look of pain that flashed across his wife and sons eyes out of his mind. Every step that he took away from the room getting closer to the exit, the harder it got to leave and in the end he couldn't go. So he waited so he could tell them how sorry that he was, that he didn't mean it and that he would be there for them as much and as best that he could. It would just take time, it was just such a shock hearing that news. He didn't believe in all that prejudice he was brought up with. He would spend every day mending the fences that he just broke.

 

Mrs Kowalski held her son, "Stanley don't worry, your father will come around, you'll see. Sure he can't even wash his own clothes let alone boil an egg!"

 

Ray looked at his mother, "You think?"

 

Mrs Kowalski stood and helped Ray to his feet, "Yes Stanley, you know your father, just give him a few days. Now let's go see Constable Fraser."

 

Ray held his mother’s hand, "Ben, Mum, call him Ben."

 

Ray and his mother entered Ben's room, they saw that Ben was lying looking out the window. Ben didn't even turn his head to show he knew that they had come in. He looked so lost and frail lying there.

 

Ray kept his voice soft, "Ben, Mum is here." Ben didn't turn his head to show that he had heard Ray.

 

Ray took Ben's hand in his, "Ben, Ben, Mum is here."

 

Ben now turned his head his eyes were empty, "Hello Mrs Kowalski, thank you for coming to see me."

 

Mrs Kowalski wanted to go into mother mode, but she knew it would not be wanted right now. She smiled a mother's smile, "That's OK my dear. My Stanley tells me that I have a very handsome son in law."

 

Ben turned his head way again, "I'm not, I'm a monster."

 

Ray wanted to die at hearing the pain in Ben's voice, "Ben you are not a monster, how can you say that? I love you and you are the most beautiful man I know."

 

Ben's voice came out strained, "Ray I'm tired now, I want to sleep."

 

Mrs Kowalski patted his arm, "You rest my dear I'll come see you when you are more rested."

 

Ray leaned down and kissed Ben, "Ben OK, I'll just take Mum back to her hotel and I'll be right back."

 

Ray left the room with his mother, "Sorry Mum, Ben isn't coping very well."

 

Mrs Kowalski linked her son's arm, "Don't worry Stanley, it's understandable. After all, his whole life now will be completely different, but we will help him."

 

Ray smiled at his Mum, "Thanks Mum, do you think Dad will come around?"

 

Mrs Kowalski nodded, "I do my dear since he is standing right there by the front door."

 

Mr Kowalski came up to his son looking really embarrassed, "Raymond I want to apologise for what said. I…I didn't mean it. It was just a shock you know. I'm sorry and I will help you both anyway that I can."

 

Ray held his father in a tight hug, "Thanks Dad, we are going to need all the help we can get."

 

They stayed for a little bit before heading back to their hotel.

 

Ray made his way back to Ben's room to find Ben crying. Ray took Ben in his arms, "Ben you'll be fine. Mum and Dad will be there for you. I'm here for you, I love you Ben."

 

Ben choked out, "I love you to Ray, so much."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my wonderful beta ds_Tiff for everything x

 

A few weeks passed and Ben was physically getting stronger, but emotionally he was still hurting. The only three people that Ben would let visit him were his Ray, Ray Vecchio and Mrs Kowalski.

 

Today was the day that Ben would learn how to use the wheelchair on his own. 

 

Ray Kowalski was sitting by bedside reading a book when a lady entered the room pushing a wheelchair. As she entered she smiled on seeing Ben, "Ben, long time no see."

 

Ben looked blankly at her, "Hello Ms Kennedy."

 

Gill frowned, "Ben what happened?"

 

Ben looked away from her, "I'm sure you've read the files Ms Kennedy."

 

Gill shook her head, "OK Ben."

 

Gill now saw Ray, "Hi I'm Gill Kennedy. I'll be Ben physiotherapist."

 

Ray shook her hand, "I'm Ray, Ben's husband."

 

Gill's mouth dropped open, "Husband? Ben, I didn't know you’d got married, congratulations!"

 

Ben still did not meet her eyes, "Thanks, can we just get on with it? I want to be able to go home tomorrow."

 

Gill understood that he wasn't being sharp with her on purpose, it was just what he was going through right now, "Sure Ben, no problem."

 

The next few hours they spent going over how to get from the bed to the chair and back. Ben learned how to use the bathroom and how to get in and out of the car. Ben sweated and worked really hard so by the time they finished he was worn out. Gill left saying she'd be back in the morning with the wheelchair he'd take home and his appointments for his outpatient's physiotherapy sessions.

 

Ray brought Ben a nice cold glass of water, "Ben you alright?"

 

Ben sipped his water, "I'm fine Ray, just tired."

 

Ray brushed Ben's hair back off his forehead, "Ben we should hear about the house today."

 

Ben nodded, "I hope we get it Ray, it's a beautiful house."

 

Ray smiled sweetly, "Yes it is Ben, we'll get you home the you can rest and do what you want when you want. Then when you get your legs you can get back to training for the marathon. Hell, I'll train with you, maybe even take part in the marathon with you? What do you think, would I be up to it?"

 

Ben kissed Ray's hand, "Ray I'd love that and you'd be more than capable."

 

Just as they were kissing again Ray Vecchio walked in, "Oh sorry guys."

 

Ray's face flushed, "It’s OK Vecchio. We were just talking about the house, we should hear today."

 

Vecchio smiled widely, "I've have come baring good news then. The house is yours, I brought you the keys."

 

Ray took the keys from Vecchio, "Ben we have our house. Even if our neighbours will be the Vecchio's, sure there is always a catch on a house this good!"

 

Ben laughed for the first time in ages, "True Ray. Ray thanks for bringing us the keys."

 

Vecchio took off his coat, "No problem Benny. How did the training go with the wheelchair today?”

 

Ben sat back, "It went well Ray. Ms Kennedy did the training. I'm afraid I wasn't very nice to her."

 

Vecchio looked to Ray and in a mocked voice, "Really? You? The nicest man on the planet? Never!"

 

Ben shot him a look, "Really Ray. I'm glad to be going home tomorrow though."

 

Vecchio smiled a real smile now, "So are we Benny. The house is ready, lucky it was already wheelchair friendly. Frannie is cleaning like crazy and Ma is fixing your flower beds. We only got the keys this morning as well, they just wanted it to be right for you."

 

Ray laughed, "Thanks Vecchio, you all have been really great to us."

 

They all chatted for some time, making plans as to what they were going to do when Ben gets out. Ben had convinced his Ray to stay on at the Chicago PD. Ben also promised his Ray that he would think about the teaching job that was offered to him. The only problem was they would have to move to Yellowknife to do it.

 

Vecchio convinced Ray to take a break, to go for a walk and get something to eat. While they were gone Gill came back in waving a white flag, "Is it safe to come in?"

 

Ben looked embarrassed, "Of course Ms Kennedy. I want to apologise for how I was with you this morning. I had no right to speak to the way I did, I'm sorry."

 

Gill sat down, "Its OK Ben you’re going through a lot, it's understandable. It's a really big change for you. You'll do it Ben, you won't let a little thing like losing your legs stop you, will you?"

 

Ben chuckled, "I'm trying, but I just can't seem to stop my temper lately. I'm glad to be going home though."

 

Gill smiled, "I bet you are. You can do what you want when you want at home. Just remember everything I've showed you and told you, like you'd forget anyway!"

 

The night passed fast and Ben was dressing to go home. The only thing that Ben was nervous of was people seeing him. He had not let anyone visit him and it was stressing him out that now he'd have to. Ray put Ben's bag over his shoulder, "So Ben you ready to go home?"

 

Ben let out a breath that he was holding, "Yes Ray, lets go home."

 

Ben rolled himself to the car with ease and got into the car with ease. He remembered everything that Gill had shown him. Ray put the wheelchair and bags into the trunk of the car. Ray smiled while starting up the car, "Don't worry Ben you'll be fine."

 

Ben smiled back while putting his hand on Ray's thigh, "With you at my side I know I will, I love you Ray."

 

Ray leaned over and kissed Ben's cheek, "I love you too Ben, very much."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta ds_Tiff for everything xx

 

Ray Kowalski pulled up to their new home with Ben. They were both relieved to see no welcoming party waiting for them. That was something they did not want. Ray turned in his seat as he took out the keys, "You OK Ben?"

 

Ben looked from the house back to Ray, "I'm fine Ray. It feels good to be home. I suspect that Ray Vecchio had a hand in keeping our arrival home nice and peaceful..

 

Ray softly touched Ben's arm, "Ya I bet he did, come on let’s get you inside.”

 

Once inside the house they saw that Francesca had indeed been cleaning. There were also fresh flowers placed around and there was a note on the kitchen table. Ray picked up the note and read it:

 

“Welcome home guys,

 

I hope that you enjoy your new home.

 

We will try to be good neighbours to you.

 

You need anything you call OK, day or night.

 

I mean it guys call.

 

Oh and dinner is in the oven just heat it for an hour, gas mark 6.

 

Love, Francesca”

 

Ray smiled and put the note down. Ben moved closer to Ray, "Ray are you alright? What did the note say?"

 

Ray looked down at the note again, "It's a note from Frannie, she is welcoming us to our new home. She says they'll try to be good neighbours, whatever that means. Frannie also said that there is dinner in the oven we just have to heat it. What do you say, will we take the tour?"

 

Ben smiled at the kindness of Francesca and then felt guilty for shutting her out.

 

Ray saw in Ben's eyes what he was thinking. He rubbed the back of Ben's neck, "Don't Ben, you did what you had to do at the time. So stop feeling guilty, now let's take the tour..

 

Ben took Ray's hand and kissed it, "OK Ray."

 

First they looked at the downstairs. In the kitchen all the counters were on height adjustable brackets so they would suit them both. Ben could fit under the hob to cook. It had a safety splash and pot guard so he wouldn't have an accident and get burned. The oven was also suitable, Ben felt pretty good about that as it gave him independence.

 

Next they moved to the sitting room. It was very comfortably furnished it also had a huge TV and a full cinema entertainment system. Ben laughed on seeing this, "Your idea Ray?"

 

Ray blushed and chuckled, "Would you believe me if I said it came with the house?"

 

Ben tutted, "Ray, Ray, Ray you know I've been in this house before. You know I used visit Mrs Grimes and she had a normal size TV."

 

Ray shifted his feet, "OK, OK you got me. I thought it might be nice to watch TV in style. It might make curling look interesting. On second thought maybe not."

 

Ben picked up a cushion and threw it at Ray, "Raaay!"

 

Ray picked it up and put it back, "OK Mum, let’s move on to the rest of the house."

 

There was also a downstairs bedroom and bathroom if that's what Ben wanted to use. So it was up stairs next. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Ben saw that there was a new chair lift and a spare wheelchair at the top of the stairs waiting for him.

 

Ben shook his head smiling, "You think of everything Ray".

 

Ray put his hand on the back of Ben's neck and stroked it, "When it comes to you Ben I try. I just wish I could do more."

 

Ben leaned into Ray's touch, "Ray you do more than enough, I love you."

 

Ray leaned down and kissed Ben's cheek, "Love ya too, very much."

 

Ray watched as Ben got out of his chair and into the chair lift. Ben struggled at first but Ray knew to leave Ben alone not to interfere, Ben had to do this on his own.

 

The upstairs was beautiful. Three bedrooms, two were en-suite. In the master bedroom they both paused looking at the bed. Ray moved to Ben's side, "Ben do you want to lie down for a little while?"

 

Ben sighed sadly, "Yes Ray. Would you…would you perhaps like to join me? I mean it's OK if you’d prefer your own bed now, but I…"

 

Ray put his finger over Ben's lips, cutting him off, "Ben shut up. There is nothing more I'd like than to lie on OUR bed with MY husband, you got that Ben?"

 

Ben murmured against Ray's finger, "Yes Ray I’ve got it."

 

Ray leaned in removing his finger and brushed his lips to Ben's, "Good, now let’s get into bed."

 

They both lay lying in each other’s arms as they slept. They slept for hours, worn out by everything. Ray did wake once and rang Ray Vecchio to let them know that they were home and OK, just sleeping for a bit.

 

Ben suddenly started tossing and turning crying out in his sleep, "No, no please no…you can't! My legs, Ray…my legs, Ray my legs! They cut off my legs…RAY!" Ben sat bolt upright in the bed, sweating and shaking and looking around wildly. His pained eyes locked with the worried face of Ray.

 

Ray pulled Ben into a hug rubbing his back, soothing him, "Its OK Ben I'm here Ben. I'm here."

 

Ben was shaking and crying his heart out against Ray's shoulder, "Ray they’re really gone aren't they. What am I going to do"?

 

Ray just held Ben, "Ben right now all you have to do is help yourself. The rest can wait."

 

The next few days passed and Ben managed to get around the house with ease. What Ben hated was losing his temper, especially with Ray. Ray knew it was not him it was the situation that Ben was mad at, so when Ben's temper was up Ray would go out to the gym in the shed.

 

Ben also made progress in letting people visit. It turned out to be a good idea, they gave them extra strength that he needed. It also gave Ray a break.

 

After a few weeks Ben's wounds healed and he got the call that he was waiting for. Ben would have to go into the rehab centre to be measured and fitted for his legs.

 

Ray sat at the table with Ben and Frannie, "Ben are you all set, do you have everything packed that you need?"

 

Ben played with the table mat, "I'll be fine Ray it's only for two weeks."

 

Frannie bit her lip, "You sure Frase, is there anything that I can do for you?"

 

Ben smiled, "Look after Ray and Diefenbaker for me."

 

Frannie kissed Ben on the cheek, "Consider it done, see you when you get home Frase. Take care."

 

Ray picked up Ben's bag, "OK I guess we should be going then."

 

Ben nodded, "OK Ray."

 

They left driving in silence, one as nervous as the other about what was to come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYK to ds_Tiff my wonderful beta

 

Ray was allowed to go with Ben to his room, but would have to leave once Ben was settled. It was important for the rehab process as Ben would need to fully focus on it. It turned out that Ben was in a two person room rather than a private one.

 

Ben settled onto the bed with an inward sigh, or it could have been a groan, Ray didn't know which. The nurse covered him, "Ben I'll leave you to get settled and your physiotherapist will be along shortly to tell you what's happing. Now, Ray is it? You'll have to leave soon I'm afraid. You can come back tomorrow between seven and nine."

 

Ben gave her a tiny smile, "Thank you kindly."

 

The nurse left leaving them to say their goodbyes in private. Ray took Ben's hand in his, it was shaking, "Ben you'll do fine. I wish that I could stay with you. You'll see it won't take long and you'll be home with Dief and me. We can start training for the marathon can't we?"

 

Ben held Ray's hand close to his heart, "I wish that you could stay as well Ray. I'll do my best to get home fast to you so we can be together and yes Ray, we can start training for the marathon."

 

Ray felt tears sting his eyes, but kept them in check. The nurse came in and in and told him that it was time to leave. Ray leaned in and kissed Ben as if it was going to be their last kiss, "I love you Ben, and I'll see you tomorrow at seven sharp."

 

Ben didn't want to let go of Ray's hand, but he had to, "Love you too Ray. Sleep well Ray and tell Dief not to worry, I'll be home soon to you both."

 

Ray left giving Ben one last kiss. Only when out of the room did allow his tears to fall.

 

Ben lay in the bed dropping his head back onto the pillow. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Ben was interrupted in his thoughts by the physiotherapist in charge of getting him back on track. She was a tall beautiful woman, "Hello Ben I'm Emma and I'll be both your technician for the building of your legs, but I'll also be your physio to build up your strength. I know Gill Kennedy would normally be yours, but she is fully booked. So I hope I'll do for you Ben?"

 

Ben nodded and shook her hand, "That's fine Emma. Just as long as I get back on my feet so to speak, that's all that matters to me."

 

Emma sat by Ben's bedside, "Good attitude you have Ben, that's what I like in my patients.” Emma sat back and opened the folder, "OK Ben, now this is what I have lined up for you. First we are going to measure and make a mould for your legs. We'll take into account your height, so don't worry. Then we are going to work on building up your strength to make sure you’re fit and healthy. I know we will have you up and walking again. I believe you’re going to try to take part in the marathon at the end of the year? I'll have legs made for running so that won't be a problem. So Ben do you have any questions?"

 

Ben felt the terror run through him. It all sounded so hard and impossible. He rubbed his forehead, "Can I wear my legs full time, or do I still have to use the chair?"

 

Emma put the folder down, "You can wear the legs as much as you want, but I'd say take breaks, use the chair. You'll only wear out the skin and cause damage if you wear them all the time."

 

Ben now rubbed his face and sighed deeply, "Thank you kindly Emma. When do we start?"

 

Emma stood, "Tomorrow. I'll leave you to get some rest tonight and we will start fresh in the morning."

 

Ben nodded, "OK thank you."

 

Ray got home safely and sat with Diefenbaker having supper. Ray had never felt so alone, sitting in the house alone with Diefenbaker. Out of the corner of his eye Ray saw Ben's Mountie boots. Ray felt sick to his stomach knowing Ben would never wear them again. He sat on the floor holding them to his chest, crying for the loss of that life Ben would leave behind him now.

 

Ray was broken out of this by a knock on the door. He opened the door to find his parents standing there, "Mum, Dad," Ray sounded like a little child.

 

Mrs Kowalski frowned on seeing her sons tear stained face, "Oh Stanley what's the matter? Did something happen to Ben my dear?"

 

Ray went into his mother’s arms, "Mum, Ben went into the rehab centre today. I just found his Mountie boots that he'll never wear again."

 

Mr Kowalski put his hand on his son's shoulder, "Come on son let’s get you inside..

 

Ray nodded, wiping his face, "OK,OK, come on in, I'll make us some tea and coffee."

 

Ben had been dozing, but was awoken by someone coming in to the room. He saw that his roommate was a little boy who had lost his leg. The little boy was sitting up in the bed smiling at him, "Hi Sir my name is Shane, what is your name?"

 

Ben smiled at Shane, "Hello Shane, I'm Ben, how are you?"

 

Shane fixed the covers on his bed, "I'm fine. I'm just in for my new leg. I'm growing too fast so I'm too big for my old one. What are you in for Ben?"

 

Ben didn't know whether or not he should tell Shane, but knew that it was OK somehow, "I lost both my legs in an accident a few weeks ago"

 

Shane's face looked sad, "I'm sorry Ben that must have been scary. I lost my leg in a car crash."

 

Shane kept taking, "What did you used to do?"

 

Ben fiddled with his sheets, "I'm a Mountie, or…was a Mountie."

 

Shane smiled big time, "A Mountie, like, for real? From Canada? Can you still be a Mountie now?"

 

Ben looked away, "I can still work from behind a desk, or teach other Mounties how to be Mounties. I can't work the same way that I used to now."

 

Shane looked sad for Ben, "I'm sorry Ben. At least you can still teach them how to be better Mounties. If my sister had lived she would have been a nurse. My sister would have been a great nurse. She died in the car crash."

 

Ben felt guilty for moaning about losing his legs when Shane had lost his sister. Ben spoke with sadness in his voice, "I'm sorry Shane about your sister. Shane, are you here all by yourself?"

 

Shane shook his head, “No my Daddy is staying with me. He is in the parent’s rooms sleeping he was very tired."

 

Ben and Shane chatted about everything and anything for a long time. The nurse came in with something to eat for them both. The nurse explained that Shane had to be put into this room as he was afraid to be on his own in a room. His Dad gave permission for him to share with Ben as the nurse explained that Ben was a Mountie so it would be safe. Shane's dad remembered Ben from him talking at the school where he worked.

 

Ray sat at the table with his Mum and Dad sipping his now cold coffee. Mrs Kowalski spoke softly, "Stanley you have to eat something. You'll need to keep healthy for Ben, how did he settle in?"

 

Ray's eyes were sore and swollen from crying, "Ben settled in fine. He is stronger than me. This won't stop him. I can't eat right now I'll try later."

 

Mr Kowalski took Ray by the arm, "Come on son, go lie down. I'll take the wolf for a walk."

 

Ray nodded and headed to lie down on the couch, the bed would be too hard right now.

 

While Mr Kowalski was out with Diefenbaker he was soon joined by Ray Vecchio. Ray Vecchio walked beside him, "Hi Mr Kowalski, how is Ray? I saw him come home. I was just about to go over when I saw you arrive."

 

Mr Kowalski kept walking as he talked, "Raymond is not taking it well. He was crying when we arrived at the house. He was holding onto Ben's Mountie boots. I don't know what we can do for him?"

 

Ray Vecchio put a hand on his shoulder, "Just be there for them both and he'll be fine. Benny is strong and loves your son he won't give up without a fight, believe me."

 

Mr Kowalski smiled a little, "I hope you’re right."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ds_Tiff for doing a wonderful job with my story

 

Ben found rehab very hard. It was uncomfortable and a bit embarrassing getting the moulds made for his legs. The nurse had to touch him rather intimately in order to get them right. According to Ben, Ray should be the only one to touch him like that. Ben knew that it had to be done, but that didn't matter.

 

Sitting down doing his exercises Ben was sweating and in pain. Emma smiled at Ben, "Ben do you want to take a break?"

 

Ben drank from his water bottle, "No, can we just keep going?"

 

Emma sighed, "Ben its OK to take breaks. You've been at this for over a week now. Plus you're starting on your legs tomorrow. You might want to rest up for that."

 

Ben wiped the sweat from his face, "Perhaps you’re right. It's just I want to tell Ray something positive tonight instead of negative."

 

Emma sat on the floor next to Ben, "Come on Ben, you just overdid it the other day. That's the only reason you had that accident and had to break for a day."

 

Ben didn't smile thinking back to two days ago. He had kept going and fallen off the bench and cut and wrenched his legs. Ben remembered the look on Ray's face when he walked in and saw him in bandages that had not been there before. Ray's panicked voice rang through his ears, "Ben, oh god Ben what happened? How did you get hurt? Whose head do I have to kick? Oh Ben are you alright?" 

 

Ben remembered the look on Ray's face as he explained to him what had happened…Ray's warm smile…Ray's hand as it brushed through his hair…Ray's soft voice, "Its OK Ben. You just wanted to get home to us faster." Most of all Ben remembered as Ray held him as he cried himself to sleep that night.

 

Ray had visited every night bringing him food because, let’s face it, hospital food sucks as Ray would say. Mrs Kowalski came giving him a jumper she made him saying, "This should keep you warm dear." The sweater had a wolf on it and it was BIG.

 

Ben smiled and thanked her politely as Ray laughed behind his hand, "Thank you kindly Mrs Kowalski." Ben tried not to laugh.

 

Ben now lay in bed waiting for Ray to arrive. Ray always arrived bang on seven, so when seven came, there was Ray with his beautiful smile shining brightly.

 

Ray's eyes narrowed a bit when he saw Ben lying on the bed, "Ben what happened?"

 

Ben waved a hand, "Don't worry Ray I, ah, just over did it a bit today. I'm not hurt, just tired."

 

Ray took Ben's hand in his, "You sure?"

 

Ben kissed Ray's hand, "Yes Ray. I'm starting on my legs tomorrow so I should be home once I can use them."

 

Ray raised his eyebrows, "Wow so soon, you nervous?"

 

Ben nodded, "I must admit I am a trifle nervous. All I want to is to get home to you and Dief of course."

 

Ray's bright smile returned, "Ya we want you home as well. House too big and too quite without you and the bed is cold." Ray looked down and giggled then, "I see you're wearing the sweater Mum made you."

 

Ben laughed, "Yes Ray, I must say that it is rather comfortable."

 

Ray didn't think that Ben knew that he had been watching him from behind the one way mirror as he took to putting on his legs. Ben felt fear, panic and nervousness run through him as he put them on for the first time.

 

Emma held Ben's arm, "How do they feel Ben?"

 

Ben took a deep breath, "They feel strange."

 

Emma nodded, "They will for a while. Ben, on three stand up, OK. One…two…three."

 

Ben stood and wobbled a bit, but regained his stance quickly.

 

Ray fell into the chair that was behind him and tears fell. He whispered into the air, "Love you Ben. I'm so proud of you."

 

Ben took his first steps which caused Ray to cry even harder.

 

Ben took to the legs like every else, Ben took to them with ease. Emma let Ben work on them for an hour before taking a break. She was proud, "Well Ben you did great. You'll be home in no time."

 

Ben drank his water, "I hope so Emma. It's hard being away from Ray."

 

Emma nodded, "How long have you been together?"

 

Ben smiled shyly, "We’ve been together four, married for two."

 

Emma bumped Ben's shoulder, "How did you meet?"

 

Ben chuckled, "We were partners at work and our relationship built up. I never thought I'd be lucky enough to meet someone like Ray."

 

Emma shook her head giggling, "Sap. Come on let’s get you to bed. Ben, one more day and it’s home with you."

 

Ben and Ray’s heads both snapped up at this. Ben stuttered, "W…what, one more day and I can go home?"

 

Emma nodded, "Yes Ben did I forget to tell you that?" Ben smiled big as he headed back to his room.

 

Ray was waiting for him when he arrived back. Ben's face lit up on seeing Ray waiting for him, "Hello Ray."

 

Ray leaned and kissed Ben soundly, "Hiya Ben."

 

Ben pulled Ray in for another kiss, "How did I do Ray?"

 

Ray looked shocked and flushed pink, "What…what do you mean Ben?"

 

Ben threw his eyes to heaven, "Ray you've been behind that mirror watching my sessions."

 

Ray's face flushed deeper, "How did you know?"

 

Ben chuckled, "Ray, Ray, Ray, I know you and well, I could sense you, I could feel you. It's what gave me the strength to go on, to not give up. I can't wait to go home Ray."

 

Ben and Ray chatted until it was time for Ray to go home. Ray kissed Ben, "See you tomorrow then, hopefully you’ll come home after that."

 

Ben kissed Ray back, "Not hopefully Ray, I WILL be home after that."

 

The next day flew by. Ben got more practice on both sets of legs, the running and walking ones. Ben did so well that he was indeed allowed to go home. Ben finally sat in Ray's GTO with Ray. Ben had on his legs and tears glistened in his eyes.

 

Ray put his hand on Ben's thigh, "It’s OK Ben, let it go."

 

Ben did, they were a mixture of happy tears and tears of relief.

 

Pulling up to their house Ben saw the Vecchio and Kowalski clan waiting for them with Diefenbaker. Ray muttered, "Sorry Ben, I told them, but they wanted to welcome you home."

 

Ben smiled at Ray, "It’s fine Ray, let’s go inside our home."

 

Everyone shed a tear as they saw Ben walking up to the house, although limping slightly. Ben was walking, it was something they thought they'd never see again.

 

Ray Vecchio couldn't hold back and hugged Ben, "Welcome home Benny. Or should I say neighbour?"

 

Ben smiled, "It's good to be home Ray."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big hugs and thank you for everything ds_Tiff my wonderful beta xx

 

The end of the year drew near and Ben, Ray and even Diefenbaker trained hard for the marathon. Ben was still determined to run in it. Ben being Ben never gave up, so there they were standing on the starting line waiting for the starter's pistol to go off.

 

Ray smiled grew wider with the look on Ben's face as they crossed the finish line together. Ray held Ben, "You did it Ben. I'm so proud of you, you never gave up. You did it!"

 

Ben just held on to Ray, "Thanks to you Ray. You never let me give up. You gave me the strength to go on."

 

Ray Vecchio and Stella moved back to Chicago after they closed down their bowling alley. They missed their life and jobs in Chicago. So Ray Vecchio was now working with Ray Kowalski after going back to the 27th.

 

Ben worked as an adviser and counsellor at the 27th which allowed him to work with both Rays.

 

So all was good and they were happy with what they had.

 

The End 


End file.
